A Christmas Carol - Brittana Style
by labhaoise
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Santana gets visited in Louisville by people who are trying to help her turn her life around.
1. Chapter 1 - Sue's Ghost

**Chapter One – Sue's Ghost**

"A very merry Christmas to you Mija!" said a voice on the phone. It was the voice of Santana's mother.

"Oh hi Mom. Merry Christmas to you too " Santana replied.

"What time can we expect you at tonight Santana? You know the roads are going to be busy Christmas Eve, so you should leave soon"

"I don't think I will be home for Christmas. Truth is, I am kind of slammed here in college and need to catch up on my studying"

"Oh honey, are you sure? Christmas won't be the same without you at the table"

"I am sure, yes. Anyways, I have to go. I am in the library here and the librarian is telling me to hang up. Love you mom"

"Love you too Mija"

Santana hung up her cell and sighed deeply. Joyce, another freshman who was in the cheerleaders glanced up from her English studies book.

"You okay Santana?" she queried

Santana glared at her using the best bitch look she could muster up.

"Listen here Torrance Shipman. I didn't ask you to get all up in my business and I certainly don't want you to. So please back off afores I teach you some fancy new words that aren't in that English book of yours. And these aren't nice flowery words that will get you an A+ in your exam."

"God Santana, just trying to help, you don't need to be such a bitch all the time. Anyway, I'm going home for the holidays. See you next semester" Joyce said slamming her book closed and leaving the library.

Santana sighed again. Truth was, she didn't need to stay in Louisville to study, she just wasn't feeling particularly Christmassy this year after the breakup between her and Brittany. The two of them used to gear up for Christmas together doing stuff like wearing matching Christmas socks from the 1st day in December and driving around to look at all the Christmas lights together on the 16th with Brittany filming them for a special Christmas Edition of Fondue for Two. These were traditions that were not going to be done this year and Santana missed them.

She closed her sociology book and headed back to her dorm, thinking on the way that putting on a Sweet Valley High marathon might get her out of this holiday funk.

As she closed her bedroom door, she glanced over to the photo of her and Brittany that she always kept beside her bed. Every night when Santana came in from a night of college she would look at it and say goodnight to Britt. It was her replacement to saying goodnight over Skype. Tonight though, the photo looked different. Where Brittany's face was, the face of Sue Sylvester showed up instead.

"Holy sweet hell, am I missing being in the cheerios to the extent I am having some weird fantasy about Coach Sue" Santana thought to herself as she walked further towards the picture to examine it (or possibly turn it face down as that's not the blonde she wanted to fantasize about) When she got closer though, Brittany's beaming face showed up instead.

Santana shook her head, as if to clear the cobwebs of that _particular_ fantasy from her mind and double locked her dorm door. She then grabbed her laptop which was already laying on her bed and sat on her bed, ready to get her marathon on.

Just as she pressed play on the first episode though, there was a loud noise of footsteps leading up to her dorm door. With no prewarning Sue Sylvester slammed open the dorm door and walked through it.

"Sandbags, you and I need to have a chat"

Santana looked Coach Sylvester up and down. She wondered two things; Firstly, what Coach was doing on a night she knew the Coach usually went reindeer shooting, and secondly what she was wearing. Instead of the plain tracksuit Coach Sylvester normally wore, this one was white and bedazzled, casting darts of light across the ceiling.

"Okay, okay, I am going to skip the obvious question of why you are here and just say two things. Firstly I am not in your cheerios anymore, so I don't really have to listen to your _chats_ and secondly what the hell are you wearing? I mean you look a reject from a bargain basement Liberace keep-fit video".

"Well Boobs McGoo, you may not remember this from last Christmas as you lazy idiot Glee kids were too busy trying to make that completely ridiculous Christmas TV special, but Christmas Eve of last year I kept myself occupied after Jeannie's death by feeding the homeless. Unfortunately, the homeless shelter got wind of the fact that I verbally abuse the homeless the other 364 days of the year so I need to choose something else to fill my time. This is where you come in."

"Well I have no interest in hearing what you have to say Coach"

"Why is that Santana, do you have somewhere else to be?"

Coach Sylvester hit a nerve and she knew it. Santana was ready with another retort, but as soon as that question came out of the Coach's mouth, Santana closed her mouth and glared.

"I make my cheerios winners. I wrote you that recommendation to go here on the basis that you would keep my good reputation, only to hear that you haven't even tried out for Cheer Captain and are bottom of the pyramid. I have never been so disappointed in my life, and that includes the time that American Idol turned down my audition video of 'Let's Get Physical' based on the fact I was in their words 'too old and not Olivia Newton John'. What I need you to do for me Sweater Meat is turn your life around, so my good reputation is upheld. Because I can't be your Cheerios Coach anymore, I am going to be your Life Coach"

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that Coach? Keep insulting me until I break down? As I said before, I have no interest in hearing what you have to say and my life is fine the way it is".

"Guess what Lady Ta-Ta, it's not just me you'll be hearing from, as much fun as constantly insulting you would be. You are going to be visited by three spirits who are going to help you turn your life around. The first will come when the clock strikes one."

"Wanky" smirked Santana.

"I don't even know what that means Airbags, and I have no interest in finding out. The second spirit will be here at 2am and then following that the third will be at 3am. This is a great chance I am giving you to sort yourself out, don't screw it up or I will use the same Navy Seals training I did to get into your double locked-door to kidnap you and dump you somewhere you are better suited for – perhaps a clown college as the way your life is going, you will be one giant joke"

With that Sue walked out of the dorm.

Santana closed the dorm door and double locked it again, pulling her desk in front of it for good measure and shook her head.

"Coach Sue needs to find something else to keep herself occupied" she thought to herself, "we had so many crappy life lessons in Glee club I have become immune to them at this stage".

She lay on her bed and placed the laptop on her lap to watch some Sweet Valley high, but didn't get past the first episode before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - First of Three

When Santana woke, it was dark outside. She grabbed her phone which was laying on the floor beside her and squinted at the illuminated numbers. It was just gone midnight.

"Okay, that's just cray-cray" Santana thought to herself, "I could have sworn I went to bed just after midnight, and now it's midnight again. That dream I had about Coach Sue must have messed up my internal clock"

Santana tried to get back to sleep, but was struggling to do so with the horror of Coach Sylvester in her bedazzled tracksuit burning in her mind. She grabbed her laptop to watch some more Sweet Valley high in order to get back in the sleeping frame of mind.

She managed to get three episodes watched, keeping an eye on the laptop clock at the bottom right corner of the screen warily. Not that she believed Coach Sue had come into her dorm room of course to teach her a life lesson, but the Coach had done stranger (trying to put Brittany in a cannon for example)

The digital clock on the laptop turned 1am and Santana glanced all around her. "Well, looks like I just had some lame Dickens' fantasy. Maybe that's someone's way of telling me that I should have been out partying instead of studying English studies."

Suddenly, a load noise emanated from Santana's closet. Santana closed her laptop over and reached under her bed to grab the baseball bat Brittany bought her when Santana told her that she was going to 2nd base with Puck (Britt thought that they were playing a baseball match), and she crept over to the closet door.

"Okay, whoever is in my closet, I gots to warn you, I have a bat and I am not afraid to go all Babe Ruth on your sorry ass. So you better getz outta here before I endz you".

Out popped the mysterious figure from the closet and Santana groaned loudly.

"Oh hells no, don't tell me that you are going all in my business now like a white, Jewish opera".

* * *

For out of the closet came Rachel Berry bedecked in a glittery leotard, and what appeared to be the angel wings she wore in the Run Joey Run music video.

"Hello to you also Santana. May I ask you to put that baseball bat down? It's wouldn't be good manners to greet your guests in such a way"

"The word _**guest**_would imply that you were invited into my dorm dwarf. Did Coach Sue put you up to this? That would explain why you came out of the closet though Gayberry"

"Well, firstly Santana, when I ever turned down an opportunity to perform? It's the quiet time in NYADA at the moment and with my love affair with Finn no more, I could use something to fill me time. But yes, to answer your enquiry, Coach Sylvester did request my assistance."

"Okay, what has Coach Sue got on you Yentl? Because I know you aren't doing this out of the kindness of your Jewish heart"

"If you have to know, Coach Sylvester has taken over the choir room with the Cheerios. As you are probably aware, Glee Club lost its last competition and this was Coach Sylvester's revenge. For some reason though, she says if I show you the error of your ways, she will return the choir room to its former glory. So that's why I am here." exclaimed Rachel using her best show grin.

"I didn't know about the Glee room being taken over. Britt and I haven't spoken in a while" replied Santana sadly.

"Well, that's partially why I am here. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" intoned Rachel.

"In that case, could you go back in time and tell your gay dads to buy a some form of miniature handbag dog instead of a child, because that would make my life hell of a lot better" replied Santana.

"That's not how this works" replied Rachel and pulled some golden stardust out of a mysterious pocket that was non-apparent in her leotard and blew it in Santana's face before Santana could tell her to watch the eyes.

* * *

When Santana opened her eyes again, she was in the middle of a football field. To her left and right were 7 and 8 year old cheerleaders.

"Holy crap" exclaimed Santana, "Cheer Camp".

"Cheer Camp?" queried Rachel. "Aren't these children a little bit young to explore the nuances of sexuality and cheerleading. I can understand their drive and ambition though having commenced my performing arts education at the age of 2 by going to dancing school".

"Rachel, can you shut your beak for like 2 minutes" Santana said walking firmly in one direction, as if she was searching for something.

Suddenly she found it, an eight year old Latina girl standing by herself pom-poms by her sides.

"Is that you as a kid" asked Rachel.

"Of course it is Berry, this is my past, and do you see any other Latina cheerleaders walking around? This is hardly the cultural centre of the world. Now please, can you be quiet."

Surprisingly, Rachel did as Santana asked, and sat primly on the grass, watching the adult Santana watch the 8 year old Santana.

A tall blonde cheerleader walked by the young Santana with two other girls. "Who is that", the blonde asked of the other girls.

"Oh, that's Santana. She's from Lima Heights Adjacent" replied one of the girls.

"Why is nobody practicing cheers with her?" asked the tall blonde.

"She's kind of a bitch and comes out with these weird insults nobody understands" replied the other girl.

"I think I'll understand her" replied the tall blonde and broke away from the other two girls.

She stood in front 8 year old Santana and stuck out her hand with a cheery grin "Hi my name's Brittany and I am going to be your cheer buddy. Do you like unicorns?"

8 year old Santana smiled back "I'm Santana and I don't know yet."

Brittany looped her arm around Santana "Well, let me tell you all about them when we're practicing our cheers. I have this theory that there is a colony of them off the west coast..."

Adult Santana wiped away a tear that had run down her cheek, hoping that Rachel didn't see it, but Rachel was eyeing her up like she would an Emmy award.

"What's so special about this time Santana?" asked Rachel.

"This is when Britt and I first met. We were cheer buddies for the whole week of cheer camp and then we went back to our own schools. We didn't see each other again until we started in McKinley and joined the cheer squad on the same day. She gave me her address when we finished here in cheer camp. I wish that I wrote or visited her back then"

"Oh" replied Rachel. "I thought you and Brittany always knew each other from a young age, the way you two are always in sync. I didn't realise that you only really started hanging out when you started in McKinley".

"I don't want to dwell on it Berry. What's past is past. Where's next on your magical mystery tour?" Santana replied with her eyes closed as she knew that Rachel was going to throw the stardust again.

After she felt the stardust fall down her cheek, she knew she could open her eyes safely.

* * *

This time she found herself and Rachel in her bedroom. With the N*Sync posters on the wall, she knew it was a few years ago, and this suspicion was confirmed when she saw 14 year old herself and Brittany walk in, bags over backs and cheer uniforms on.

"...so Puck asked me to go to the bowling alley with him" she could hear her 14 year old self say.

"I took Lord Tubbington bowling once. He got barred for what they said was chewing on the bowling pins, but I think it was because he bowled the perfect game and they were cat racist" said Brittany.

Both 14 year old and adult Santana shook their head softly at this Brittany-ism, a fond smile on their respective faces.

"So do you think that I should go on this date Britt Britt?", asked Santana.

"Weeeellll, that's really up to you Santana. Bowling is fun, but you better make sure that you stretch first because you could sprain your bowling finger"

"Britt, I don't think we'll be doing much bowling. Puck wants to go there because some of the lanes are dark and he heard it's a good making out place."

Brittany glanced at Santana.

Adult Santana knew what was coming next and turned around to Rachel.

"Rachel, can you like, leave the room. I don't want you here watching what's going down next. I'd just feel weird with you forever".

"I have two gay fathers Santana, nothing that happens here would be shocking to me."

"God help me Berry, I will find and burn your Streisand signed albums if you don't leave the room".

"Fine" grumbled Rachel and walked through the door as if it wasn't there. "I'll go study your mum in case I ever get called back to audition for Evita so I can see how Latina people behave when no-one is watching them"

"That's pretty racist Rachel, but go" replied Santana and turned her attention back to the scene unfolding before her.

"Santana, have you ever like, kissed Puck before. Or any boy?"

Both adult and 14 year old Santana blushed, for different reasons.

"Nope, but I'm sure I'll be awesome at it, just like I am with everything I try."

Brittany sat down on the bed and started playing with the corner of the bedspread.

"Do you think Santana that you would like to practice it? I mean you are awesome at cheerleading, but that's because we have cheer practice every afternoon and I help you with the routines"

14 year old Santana looked over at Brittany curiously and frowned ever so slightly. She then sat down on the bed beside Brittany".

"Well, you do make a good case Britt Britt, and I do want to bring my A-Game to Puck, so what do you suggest?"

Brittany leaned forward towards Santana. "Um, this", she said and kissed Santana gently on the lips.

Santana thought back to how she felt that day. Firstly, how strange it was that Brittany would try this all of a sudden, but knowing the genius that Britt was, she probably had it planned for a few months and was just awaiting the right time. But the most prevalent feeling she remembers from that day was how right it felt, like she never wanted to feel anyone else's lips on hers ever again, and when she kissed Puck later that evening, it felt nothing like this.

Rachel materialised back in through the door just as Brittany and Santana broke apart their kiss.

"You are awesome at it" Brittany stated and rooted through her bag for her homework. 14 year old Santana sat still on the bed, a dopey grin on her face.

"So this is what you made me walk away for? The beginnings of your Sapphic connection", queried Rachel.

"This was a private moment Rachel, and I didn't want you ruining it with your commentary all over it"

"So what was this moment for you?"

"This was my first kiss" answered Santana.

"Would you have changed anything if you could about this moment?" queried Rachel.

"Not a damn thing, except, I might have done it earlier" replied Santana.

"Close your eyes" said Rachel, and once again threw the stardust in them.

* * *

Santana opened her eyes and looked at the walls. It was still her bedroom, but the absence of N*Sync posters would indicate that it was more recently.

"I'm not leaving the room this time" said Rachel "Your mother was just sitting watching telenovas. I cannot learn anything about method acting from her".

Santana wasn't paying any attention to Rachel's grumbling, instead looking down at the bed, a nostalgic look on her face. In the bed, she lay with Brittany acting as the big spoon around her.

"So what part of your past is this Santana?"

"Berry, for a ghost of Christmas past, you really suck at your job. Britt and I lay in this bed like a gazillion times. How am I meant to know what day this is? I mean..." Santana then trailed off though, looking at the Breadstix napkin on the bedside locker.

She then looked suspiciously at Rachel. Rachel looked innocently back at her.

"I was just told to take you to important junctures of your life. Clearly this is one of them."

Both of them looked down at the sleeping forms in the bed. Thankfully, both Brittany and Santana were wearing nightwear. As comfortable as Santana was with her body, she certainly didn't want Rachel commenting upon it.

The Santana in the bed roused and looked at the arms snaked around her. She then let out a contented sigh and delved in the warmth they provided. She let herself lay there for a few minutes and then slowly removed Brittany's arms from around her.

"What is that other Santana doing?" Rachel asked Santana in mild panic.

"Will you give it a minute or two Rachel? I promise you that nothing dirty is going to go down, or I would have kicked you out a long time ago".

Just as the Santana in the bed had both of Brittany's arms removed from her and stood up, Brittany awoke.

"Oh hey Santana. I had this awesome dream that we were living in a box of lucky charms and had to eat our way out."

"Britt, sounds like you are hungry. I am just about to get up and get us some breakfast anyway. How's about I make us some pancakes?"

"Yay" replied Brittany clapping her hands together with Glee. "But Santana, we usually get up together and make breakfast. Why are you doing it now by yourself"?

"Because," replied Santana leaning down gently kissing Brittany "this is going to be my first official girlfriend duty and I want to make sure that I do it well."

"Wanky" Brittany and the watching Santana said smirking.

"Okay, okay, that's not what I meant, but that takes me to my second official girlfriend duty and another thing I think I can do well" Santana said kissing Brittany fully on the mouth and going back to bed.

"And now we get to walk Berry, because there's going to be some R rated stuff going on" said the watching Santana, pulling Rachel along with her and down the hall.

"So what was so special about that moment" asked Rachel.

"If you must know, that was the morning after Britt told me that we were going out. Of course she knew for months, but that night in Breadstix was our first official date. That's why I knew what day it was after I saw the napkin on the bed, because I kept it in a box from that day onwards."

"What's so special about the napkin?"

"It's where Britt and I first held hands."

"Okay Santana. In the interests of our friendship, I have to tell you that there is one more memory coming, and I don't think it is going to be as fun as the last one there. It's one from your more recent past".

Santana had a fair idea of what was coming and tried to run away, but Rachel having some sixth sense of what Santana was about to do, grabbed Santana by her arm and blew stardust in her face.

* * *

When Santana opened her eyes again, she was in the choir room with Rachel, her back to the chairs.

"I never thought I'd say this Rachel, but I would actually take one of your musical performances over what I am about to see".

She looked around, and it was indeed what she expected, her and Brittany hugging and Brittany saying with a wobbling tone "I love you too".

"Rachel, take me out of here. I don't really want to see this".

"Oh is this your breakup? Kurt told me who heard it from Blaine that you broke up using Taylor Swift. I thought somebody with your musical repertoire would have used some Adele or Beyonce or even Amy Winehouse"

"If you want to know the truth Berry, this was meant to be a song that I was going to sing just as a surprise in front of Glee club to show how strong we were as a couple. But then I saw how upset Britt was about being left behind and I knew I couldn't be there for her like I should, so I thought that I could use it as a breakup song."

"Frankly that's just a terrible choice Santana, and I wished that you have consulted me prior. Why I can think of a whole Broadway catalogue for breaking up songs"

"Berry, just take me out of here. I can't bear to see Britt like this the second time around. It was tough enough the first time"

Santana sank to the ground, and closed her eyes again expecting the influx of stardust, which did not come. Instead it got darker and darker and she fell into a heavy sleep.


End file.
